In some computer systems, multiple physical disk drives can be grouped and accessed as a single logical volume. The logical volume is often implemented using a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) technique. RAID is a storage technology that combines multiple disk drive components into a logical unit. Data is distributed across the physical disk drives using a particular configuration or “RAID level.” Different RAID levels can be employed, depending on what level of redundancy (e.g., fault tolerance) and performance is required. Typically, a set number of physical disk drives are set aside for implementation of a RAID volume. Accordingly, the RAID volume has a given storage capacity depending on the storage capacity of the disk drives and the particular RAID level being employed.